Scar of Rememberance
by supertitan
Summary: chapter 10. Gohan's past
1. Son Gohan: the Saiyin Lord

28th of March, 778 Monday 8:55am Orange Star High School  
  
"So Videl what happened this morning" said Erasa.  
  
"Well as I was walking to school I saw this guy. He had black hair that defied gravity. His eyes were black and felt like ice when he looked at me. But the weirdest thing was that he had a scar from the bottom of his left eye right down to mouth level" said Videl.  
  
"Was he good looking?" said Erasa.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. "I guess," said Videl.  
  
"But nowhere as good looking as I" said Sharpner.  
  
"Yeah. Right. Whatever" said Videl plainly.  
  
Just then the teacher walk in. "Ok guys. Listen up. We have a new student today. I would like to introduce, Son Gohan"  
  
A boy walked in. "Hey its him" said Videl.  
  
"And he's a lot cuter than you Sharpner" added Erasa.  
  
A lot of the girls were thinking the same way as Erasa. Even Videl admitted to herself that he was pretty cute. "Yes Mr Son now tell us what you like doing" said the teacher.  
  
"Fighting" said Gohan.  
  
"Ha yeah right. He's to skinny," yelled Sharpner.  
  
Gohan glared at Sharpner, which seemed to do the impossible and shut him up. "If you value your life weakling you'll hold your tongue" spat Gohan.  
  
"Well that makes two Martial Artist," said Mr Rayu nervously (the teacher). "Miss Satan over there is the daughter of Hercule"  
  
Gohan looked at Videl. Some how Videl could read his eyes. They seemed to say 'so you're the daughter of the weakling know as Hercule. Ha. I'd like to see either of you two even last 5 minute against a saiyin lord'. 'What the hell is a saiyin lord' thought Videl. Just then Mr Rayu broke their thoughts "Ah yes you can sit next to Miss Paper over there".  
  
Gohan walked up to his sit and the lesson began.  
  
28th of March, 778 Monday 1:10pm Orange Star High School  
  
"Did you see that scar," said Sharpner.  
  
"Of corse I saw it, dumb ass" snapped Videl.  
  
"Why are we whispering," asked Erasa.  
  
"Because the new kid is right over there and his glares scare me shitless," said Sharpner. "But how did he get it, that's what I'd like to know"  
  
Of course Gohan knew they were talking about him with is sensitive saiyin hearing. "Not that it's any of your business but this is a scar of remembrance," said Gohan in a merciless voice.  
  
"Wh-what the h-hell i-is that," stuttered Sharpner.  
  
"When a warrior died in battle his eldest child would scar him or herself to remember his father," said Gohan.  
  
"W-w-warriors don't exist any m-m-more," said Erasa.  
  
"Oh no of corse they don't. Instead there is the 'mighty' Hercule," mocked Gohan.  
  
"How dare you mock my father. I'll have you know that he could beat you into a pulp, with strength to spare," said Videl.  
  
"I'd like to see that," said Gohan. "I've been training since I was four years old. And now no one can beat me."  
  
"Then why weren't you at the cell games" said Videl.  
  
"Whose to say I was. Whose to say I wasn't," said Gohan.  
  
"Why you little shit. I'll beat you AND your cocky attitude," said Videl.  
  
She launched her punch but like lightning Gohan caught. "I'll take you on any time any place," said Gohan.  
  
"Fine. After school on the roof," said Videl.  
  
"Ok. You just better hope that the press don't show. Cause if they do, tomorrows headlines will be 'The Defeat of Videl Satan'," said Gohan.  
  
Videl growled. "Fine I'll see after school" spat Videl.  
  
28th of March, 778 Monday 3:45pm Orange Star High School  
  
"Maybe he chickened out," said Sharpner hopefully.  
  
"I doubt it," said Videl. "When he talk, he sounded so confident"  
  
They waited for 15 more minutes. "Where the hell is he," said Videl.  
  
"I guess he really did chicken out," said Erasa.  
  
"If you thought that, then you must have brain damage," came a voice.  
  
They all turned around to Gohan standing on the roof of the entrance. "So you did decide to come," said Sharpner.  
  
"You are all so pathetic. I've been here since three thirty," said Gohan.  
  
"Then why did you keep us waiting," said Videl.  
  
"Enough chit chat. I came here to fight, not have a conversation with the daughter of the dork Hercule, a bimbo blonde and a high school show off," said Gohan insulting all of them in the same sentence.  
  
They were all fuming. "Hey Videl. Why don't you put this guy in his place," said Sharpner.  
  
"Yeah," said Erasa.  
  
"Will do," said Videl.  
  
Gohan chuckled. "That will be the day. A lowly human beat a saiyin lord," said Gohan.  
  
"What the hell is a 'saiyin lord'," said Sharpner.  
  
"An invincible warrior," said Gohan. "Now lets fight Satan,"  
  
"It's your funeral," said Videl.  
  
Gohan just chuckled. Videl launched a kick that landed on Gohan. But Gohan, being a saiyin lord, was unaffected. "Pathetic," said Gohan.  
  
Then Gohan just punched Videl giving her a black eye and sending her several feet from the edge of the roof. "Told you so," said Gohan. "Now I have to go home. My god mother will not be pleased,"  
  
"Don't you have parents," asked Videl, with a slight trace of sympathy in her voice.  
  
Gohan looked into her eyes. This time though, she didn't feel cold. She felt the warmth from Gohan's eyes. The warmth that most of his friends had thought was extinct "My father died fighting Cell and my mother died a few months after, while giving birth to my younger brother," said Gohan.  
  
Videl felt sorry for him. 'No wonder he's such an asshole' Videl thought. "Whose your god mother," asked Sharpner.  
  
"You'll meet her, and when you do, you'll know who she is," said Gohan.  
  
With that he left. "By the way. Nice meeting you," said Gohan as he walked off.  
  
28th of March, 778 Monday 9:50pm Satan Mansion.  
  
'Well that was weird' Videl thought while trying to get to sleep. 'for a moment, when I look into his eyes, I could almost fell the pain he went though'. Videl put the ice on her black eye, which made it even harder to get to sleep. When she came home her father asked how did she get it. She told him about the fight not mentioning Gohan's. Hercule became scared and Videl saw it. 'If this guy could take Videl in one hit, I wonder what he could do to me' thought Hercule. Hercule just told Videl to go to bed.  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N Hoped you liked it. Please review and I'll write the next chapter 


	2. Gohan and Videl meet again

A/N: thank you to all those who reviewed the first chapter. Just in case you haven't figured it out yet and I doubt you have, a saiyin lord is the term (that I made up) for a saiyin who has ascended from super saiyin level 1. Plus Gohan has almost reached super saiyin level 4; Vegeta and Mirai Trunks have almost reached super saiyin level 3. Trunks and Goten have almost reached level 2. And Bra is not far behind. Also I do not own dragonballz but I do own the term saiyin lord and Lutop.  
  
3rd of April, 778 Saturday 7:17 am Satan Mansion  
  
'Ah Saturday. The best day of the week. And best of all is that I don't have to put up with that cocky asshole Gohan' thought Videl Satan. She was waiting for Sharpner and Erasa. Suddenly someone came through the door. It was her stepmother Lutop Satan. Videl loved her stepmother like a real mother. Lutop was a great material artist even though she can't compare to Hercule or Videl (or any of the Z warriors at that matter), but she did come third in the last WMAT having lost to Hercule.  
  
Lutop had blonde hair and blue eyes much similar to Videl's. She was about 7ft4 being quite tall and slender. She was very beautiful, but was very nice and gentle. "Hey Videl. Erasa and Sharpner are here and your father has some news for you," said Lutop.  
  
"Ok Lutop," said Videl.  
  
As they were walking down stair, Videl notice that Lutop seemed sad. "What's wrong Lutop," asked Videl.  
  
"Huh. Oh. Well you see Videl when I was younger, a bit younger than you are now; I used to live in a small village. One day we were under attack by a powerful army called the Red Ribbon army. But a young warrior named Goku saved our village. Goku wiped out the entire red ribbon army except for one man. Dr Gero. What happened to Dr Gero nobody knows. I found out that Goku had been killed seven years ago. He was killed by Cell before the cell games started," said Lutop.  
  
"Was he the famous material artist Son Goku who saved the world from King Piccolo," asked Videl.  
  
"Yes and how do you know about king Piccolo," said Lutop.  
  
"I go to school, don't I," said Videl smiling.  
  
They both laughed. "Videl, Lutop. Come over here I have something to tell you all," said the voice of Hercule.  
  
Lutop sat next to her husband, while Videl sat in between Erasa and Sharpner. "Ok. First of all, Bulma briefs and her family will be having lunch here. And second, the Briefs family will be moving next door," said Hercule.  
  
All of them were surprised. "Bulma Briefs is moving next door," said Videl.  
  
"Yes. Bulma Briefs has a son that goes to Orange Star High, so they thought that they should move closer to the school," said Hercule.  
  
"But there isn't any one in our school called Briefs," said Sharpner.  
  
"She has five children. Three of them are hers and two of them are adopted. The adopted ones decide to keep there true name Son. I think they are the children of Son Goku," said Hercule.  
  
They all understood this. "Any way, She'll be here in a few hours, so look your best," said Hercule.  
  
3rd of April, 778 Saturday 11:37 am Satan Mansion  
  
Ding-dong rang the doorbell. A servant went to answer the door but Hercule stopped him. "No, no, no. I'll get it," said Hercule. "Ahh, Hello Miss Briefs,"  
  
"Hello and it's Mrs Briefs but please call me Bulma," said Bulma.  
  
"Ok. I thought your children and husband were coming as well," said Hercule.  
  
"Oh. They're still in the car. COME ON YOU GUYS," yelled Bulma.  
  
The door of the limo opened and out walked six people. The first one to walked out was a young girl, about six or seven. She looked a lot like Bulma. She had blue hair, blue eyes and wore a floral dress. Next came two boys about a year or so older then the girl. One had black hair that went in every direction, black eyes and wore blue jeans and a red button-up shirt. The other boy had purple hair and blue hair similar to the girls. He wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans. Then came out another boy who looked like an older version of the boy with purple hair. He too had blue eyes. He wore a denim jacket over a black tank top and navy blue pants. Next there was a short man, he had black hair, black eyes and wore blue jeans and a yellow, button-up shirt. The last person to get out was a tall teenager. He too had black hair and black eye. He wore a denim jacket over a black t- shirt and black jeans. He also wore a chain with a 'Z' on it (A/N guess what that stands for) and blue cap backwards. When Hercule looked closer he could see that they all had a chain with a 'Z' on it (minus Bulma). "Hi," said the girl. "I'm Bra Briefs," (A/N in my fic Bra is one year younger than Goten)  
  
"I'm M.T Briefs (Mirai Trunks)," said the purple haired teen.  
  
"I'm Trunks Briefs," said the younger kid with purple hair.  
  
"I am Vegeta Briefs," growled the man with black hair.  
  
"I'm Son Goten," said the kid with black hair.  
  
"And I am Son Gohan," growled the black haired teen.  
  
"I'm hungry big brother," said Goten to the older saiyin.  
  
Gohan looked at his younger brother and then to Hercule. "I hope there's a lot of food," said Gohan glaring at Hercule.  
  
Hercule became frighten but then gained what little courage he had left and said, "There's enough food to feed an army,"  
  
"For your sake, I hope there is. Come Goten," said Gohan.  
  
Gohan walked in closely followed by his fellow saiyins. "I don't mean to be rude but stay away from Gohan and Vegeta. Vegeta was once a ruthless plunderer and Gohan is still getting over his fathers death seven years," said Bulma.  
  
Hercule nodded. "Well please come in," said Hercule.  
  
Bulma walked into the living room to see the six warriors lounging around in the house size living room. "Excuse me," said Bulma. They all looked at Bulma. "Have you no manners at all," said Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, we are saiyins. We are basically animals with a human form," said Vegeta.  
  
Bulma was about to slap him when Hercule walked in with Sharpner, Erasa, Videl and Lutop. Videl, Lutop and Erasa were all wearing dresses (much to Videl's disgust). Videl's dress was navy blue, Lutop's was yellow and Erasa's was pink. As for Sharpner, he was dressed in a tux.  
  
"Bulma. This is my wife Lutop; I believe you know her already and my daughter Videl. And Videl's friends Sharpner and Erasa," said Hercule.  
  
"Lutop. It's been a while," said Bulma.  
  
"It has Bulma. It has. Why I haven't seen you since graduation," said Lutop.  
  
"Excuse me. I'd hate to interrupt but there are six hungry warriors here," said Gohan with enough sense to not say 'saiyin' or 'saiyin lord'.  
  
"Yes I agree. Let's eat god damn it," said Vegeta.  
  
M.T. was not arrogant like Vegeta or angrily depressed like Gohan, but did agree with the two. "Can't you guys finish this reunion while we are eating," said M.T.  
  
'What the hell is Gohan doing here?' Thought Videl. 'Unless. What if Bulma Briefs is his godmother? What was it that he said on Monday?  
  
Flashback  
  
Gohan just punched Videl giving her a black eye and sending her several feet from the edge of the roof. "Told you so," said Gohan. "Now I have to go home. My god mother will not be pleased,"  
  
"Don't you have parents," asked Videl, with a slight trace of sympathy in her voice.  
  
Gohan looked into her eyes. This time though, she didn't feel cold. She felt the warmth from Gohan's eyes. The warmth that most of his friends had thought was extinct "My father died fighting Cell and my mother died a few months after, while giving birth to my younger brother," said Gohan.  
  
Videl felt sorry for him. 'No wonder he's such an asshole' Videl thought. "Whose your god mother," asked Sharpner.  
  
"You'll meet her, and when you do, you'll know who she is," said Gohan.  
  
With that he left. "By the way. Nice meeting you," said Gohan as he walked off.  
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Of corse every one knows who Bulma Briefs is.' Videl though.  
  
"Excuse me," said a servant. They all turned. "Lunch is now served,"  
  
"Finally," said Gohan while walking into the dinning room.  
  
He was soon followed by his fellow saiyins, then the humans.  
  
To be continued 


	3. tekken 4 with Son Gohan

A/N. Hello again. Thank you to all those people who reviewed. And to those who didn't, please do. I'm not getting any thing out of this so the least you could do is review my story. Now after that piece of information. In Roman mythology Pluto was the god of the underworld. I thought I should keep the demon theme for the Satan's, so Lutop is Pluto switched around, just like Videl and devil. By the way has anyone notice, that on the cartoon series, (Great Saiyaman Saga) that Gohan does NOT blame himself for the death of Goku. If you have evidence against this claim please tell me and I'll me most appreciative. And just in case you haven't figured it out yet, Trunks is back from his own time. His mother died so he was suppose to go to the time where Gohan had just, beaten Cell, but something went wrong and he ended up in the this time. And also, Gohan's now a whole saiyin, because his saiyin side devoured his human side. Ok enough useless information and on with the story.  
  
"Insert words"= normal speaking (all of them) 'Insert words'= thinking (all of them) : Insert words: = speaking though bond (Vegeta+Bulma, Gohan+Videl, Goten+Bra, M.T.+Erasa) Insert words Telepathy (Gohan, M.T., Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien, Chatzou-I may of spelt it wrong)  
  
3rd of April, 778 Saturday 12:07pm Satan Mansion  
  
'Oh my god' was all Videl, Lutop, Erasa, Sharpner and Hercule could say. And after seeing six saiyins eat as much as they 'normally' do its no surprise. "Pass the chicken please," Goten asked Videl in his normal innocence.  
  
Videl smiled. 'How could Gohan have such an adorable little brother' thought Videl as she passed the chicken to the demi-saiyin. It was gone in a flash. "That was good," said M.T.  
  
His fellow saiyins all nodded. Bulma signed in relief. 'Thank god' thought Bulma. "Well now that lunch is finish would you like to go back to the lounge," Hercule announced.  
  
They all nodded and walked to the lounge. : Not bad for normal pathetic human cooks, though nothing like Chichi's: said Vegeta though bond speak (that's what I call it so there)  
  
: Your right for once Vegeta: answered Bulma.  
  
: But where do you know this woman from: asked Vegeta.  
  
: We went to high school together: said Bulma.  
  
"Bulma," said Lutop.  
  
Bulma turned her attention from Vegeta to Lutop. "Would you and Vegeta like to accompany us to the pool room. Vegeta and Hercule can play pool, while you and us can have some coffee,"  
  
"Yes alright," said Bulma.  
  
: But I don't want to play pool against a weakling moron: said Vegeta.  
  
: Oh shut up Vegeta: said Bulma. : And you will play pool against Hercule. Or else:  
  
: Or else what: sneered Vegeta.  
  
: Or no sex for a week: snapped Bulma.  
  
: I had to ask: groaned Vegeta.  
  
So the adult's left, leaving the kids to do whatever they want (and no not like that, this is not a lemon or hentai or anything else like that)  
  
Videl bent down on one knee and asked the little demi saiyins what they would like to do. "So guys what do you want to do," asked Videl.  
  
"Play," all three of them said.  
  
"Hey Gohan," said M.T.  
  
"What," said Gohan.  
  
"I'll kick your butt in Tekken 4," said M.T.  
  
"Ha. In your dreams maybe," said Gohan.  
  
"Hey how did you we have a P.S. 2 and Tekken 4," said Videl.  
  
"It's obvious," said Gohan.  
  
"Nearly everyone has one, so we just guess," said M.T.  
  
"Hello Mr M.T. I'm Erasa. Do you have a girlfriend," said Erasa.  
  
M.T. shook his head. "But I'll be going to Orange Star High School next week," he said.  
  
Erasa smiled mysterious. Neither Videl, Gohan or M.T. like the look of that smile. Videl then shrugged and said. "Oh well. Let's play some video games,"  
  
So they all went to the lounge. When they got there Videl turned on the P.S.2 and handed the controllers to M.T. and Gohan. M.T. said thanks and Gohan just grunted. "Now you'll have to share as well," said Videl.  
  
They both nodded. They selected a 10-team battle. Gohan chose Lee, Kuma, Amour King, Angel, Julie, Paul, Michelle, Panda, Nina and Mishiyotsu (I'm not sure if that's right. If any of them are wrong plz tell me). M.T. chose Lei, Nina, Panda, King, Lee, Devil, Armour King, Michelle, Mishiyotsu, Paul and Kuma.  
  
(I cannot be bother writing what exactly happens so I'm just going tell you the results)  
  
Winnerloser/Loserwinner  
  
LeeLei LeeNina LeePanda KumaPanda Armour KingPanda AngelPanda AngelKing AngelDevil AngelArmour King AngelMichelle JulieMichelle JulieMishiyotsu JuliePaul PaulPaul PaulKuma MichelleKuma PandaKuma  
  
Overall winner: Gohan  
  
"Still not like the real thing," grunted Gohan.  
  
"Like you would know what the real thing is, loser," said Sharpner.  
  
"Would you like to fight," growled Gohan.  
  
"Sure," said Sharpner.  
  
"On this or real," said Gohan.  
  
"Game," said Sharpner.  
  
"Fine," said Gohan.  
  
So Sharpner picked his 10 fighter while Gohan only picked one. Panda. "What. You're an idiot. You'll need more than 1 to beat be," said Sharpner.  
  
Gohan just smirked. Sharpner's first fighter was Paul. Gohan beat him in one move. Next was Nina. Perfect for Panda (For those who haven't played any Tekken game, perfect is when you defeat your opponent without getting hit). Next was Kuma. Perfect for Panda. Sharpner never stood a chance. Sharpner only got one hit on Panda once. Gohan smirked "I win," said Gohan.  
  
Sharpner was mortified. 'How, how could I lose to Gohan. I'm one of Hercule's best fighter's. I won the Tekken tournament for four years. How could I lose'.  
  
"No one can beat my brother at anything," said Goten.  
  
"He's probably right," said all of the other demi-saiyins.  
  
"I'm sure there's something someone can beat Gohan at," said Videl.  
  
"I doubt it," said M.T.  
  
"And why is that," said Videl.  
  
"Dunno, just do. I've know Gohan for a long time and everything he's tried he becomes great at," said M.T.  
  
"Oh please you embarrassing me," snorted Gohan.  
  
"Whatever," said M.T.  
  
"I know let's go to the pool," said Erasa.  
  
"But I didn't bring my swimming trunks," said Trunks(.  
  
"Neither did I," said Goten.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure we have something for you all," said Videl.  
  
So Videl got the guys some swim trunks and the girls bikini's. She, too, wore a bikini. When they came out of the change rooms, Erasa's and Videl's mouths both dropped at the sight. Gohan and M.T. may not have been as muscular as Sharpner, but they were perfectly chiselled. Even Goten and Trunks were pretty good as well. And when bra walked out they saw that she had a figure similar to that of teenaged girl. Anyway they all dived into the water except Gohan who just laid on a deckchair and Videl who did the same not on purpose of course. Anyway they played in the water for a few hours until Bulma and Vegeta (who looked incredibly grumpy) told them, that its time to go. All of the younger ones moaned but co-operated. So the Briefs and the Sons said goodbye to the Satans and co. When they were in the limo Bulma asked how they liked their new neighbours. They all said they liked them except Gohan who just watched out the window. 'Soon Videl, soon you will provide a challenge to me, but until that day I will consider you unworthy of my time'  
  
To be continued 


	4. Let's train

Hello all. Many thanx to those who reviewed. By the way. The real reason to why Gohan and M.T. knew that Videl had a PS2 is that all those who can use telepathy can also read minds. By the way I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
"Insert words"= normal speaking (all of them) 'Insert words'= thinking (all of them) : Insert words: = speaking though bond (Vegeta+Bulma, Gohan+Videl, Goten+Bra, M.T.+Erasa) Insert words =Telepathy (Gohan, M.T., Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien, Chatsou- that's how I'm going to spell it from now on)  
  
3rd of April 778 Saturday 3:34 pm Casual Corporation  
  
"Is that all you've got M.T.," said Super Saiyin 3 Gohan.  
  
"I think I'm doing pretty well considering the stats," snapped Super Saiyin 2 M.T.  
  
Gohan was wearing a white gi with black belt and wrist bands (the same one in the Saiyaman saga except the colours). M.T. was wearing a purple gi with blue under shirt. "Hey you guys," cam a small feminie voice.  
  
They both turned around to see Bra. She was wearing a gi exactly the same as Goten's (in the Tournament Saga), except it was pink instead of orange and red instead of black). "M.T., you promised me that you would train me to become a super saiyin," said Bra.  
  
"Oh shit I did," said M.T.  
  
"So train her then," said Gohan.  
  
M.T. looked at Gohan. 'He may act all arrogant and aggressive, but he still has the kind and pure heart he had before' M.T. thought. "OK, Bra lets go," said M.T.  
  
As they started fighting Gohan walked of think. 'Bra may be the first female super saiyin. That will be interesting' thought Gohan. Gohan then walked into the living and saw Goten and Trunks watching the news. ". And in other news. Afghanistan has declared war on Japan. They also say that if any one help them, they will be killed. They Afghanistan's say that they have a new weapon that can total cities in seconds. 'well so can I' thought Gohan' .. It looks a lot like a dinosaur and has 900 high powered flamethrowers and something called a charge particle cannon. Civilians have been warned to take caution," said the newsreader. "And now to the weather,"  
  
"Well that's interesting don't you think," said Gohan.  
  
"We don't have to worry though do we," asked Trunks.  
  
"Of corse not," said Goten. "As long we got Gohan, Vegeta and M.T. we'll be able to take it on easily,"  
  
"Goten is right Trunks. This sounds only strong enough to cause trouble for Krillen or Yamcha. I doubt it, if it's strong enough to defeat us," said Gohan.  
  
"But what if." said Trunks?  
  
"But what if nothing Trunks. This is only a machine and we are saiyins and the day a saiyin is defeated by a machine will be the day that U.N. will make a law that clothes are now forbidden," snapped Gohan.  
  
Trunks wasn't shocked that Gohan snapped at him. Gohan didn't always snap, but when a person spoke out of line then he would. He did it to everyone, even Goten yet Goten still thought his brother was a god. It seemed that Goten was the only one who Gohan treated like a human/saiyin.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I'm going to get something to eat," said Gohan.  
  
"Man. Is it just me or does your brother get grumpier by the day," said Trunks.  
  
"Nope, it's just you," said Goten.  
  
Trunks sweat dropped. 'Yep, like a god' Trunks thought. They decided to follow Gohan to get some food when they got there, they saw Gohan leaving out the door going to the back yard. So any way they each got enough food to last a normal human for the whole day. "So now what are we going to do," said Trunks.  
  
"Maybe we could get Gohan to teach us some techniques. After all, all we know are basic ki blasts and flying," said Goten.  
  
"Yeah. I mean look at us. We're super saiyins and yet we can't do Instant Transmission or the Kamehameha," said Trunks.  
  
"And Gohan knows all the techniques Cell knew so if he teaches everything he knows we'll have all the techniques that my dad, Vegeta, Krillen, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Chatsou, Nappa, Raditz, Freizer, M.T. and King Cold," said Goten.  
  
"I doubt he teach us that much, but maybe he'll teach us something cool," said Trunks.  
  
So they agreed. They would ask Gohan to train them. So they went outside to only find Gohan meditating (were you expecting Santa). "What do you two want," said Gohan.  
  
"Could you please train us Big Brother," said Goten, with the puppy dog eyes even though they never worked on Gohan.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes. "What do you want me to teach you? I can teach you how to teleport on to the other side of the world. I can teach you how to make clothes and weapons out of thin air. Well," said Gohan.  
  
"Everything you know if possible," said Trunks nervously.  
  
"Maybe some over time," said Gohan. "I will train, just not today"  
  
"OK." Trunks and Goten said with sad looks on their faces.  
  
A/N sorry this is a bit short but it will do ok. Plz r+r 


	5. Moving

Chapter 5 Moving  
  
11th of April 778 Sunday 7:19 am Capsule Corporation  
  
It had been a week since Gohan had taken on Goten and Trunks as his pupils. So far they were learning the instant transmission. But now was the day they were moving next to the home of Hercule Satan, the greatest 'hero' ever.  
  
Being the wealthiest people in the world there were a lot of heavy moving to do (Bulma's parents were staying there though). But when you have two pure blood saiyans and a few demi-saiyans the pains of moving are removed (Gohan's a pure saiyan now. His saiyan side 'consumed' his human side making him pure blood).  
  
"Woman," growled Vegeta. "Why do I have to carry these blasted things"?  
  
"Are they to heavy for you Vegeta," sneered Gohan.  
  
"Watch your tongue brat, or I'll cut it off," said Vegeta.  
  
"With what. You can't use your ki to cut things, and you don't have a clue how to use my weapons," said Gohan.  
  
Vegeta just growled. "Stop talking you two," said Bulma. "And just finish loading all the stuff onto the truck."  
  
"Yes ma'am," they both said and they both got back to work.  
  
"Hey mom," said M.T.  
  
"Yes M.T." said Bulma.  
  
"What's in this capsule," said M.T.  
  
"Hey," said Gohan. "My weapons are in that, so be careful with it,"  
  
"Whoops," said M.T.  
  
"Just give it here Mirai Trunks," said Gohan using his full name.  
  
"Here you go," said M.T. cheerfully.  
  
Gohan liked it when his friend was all cheery and stuff (no Gohan is NOT gay). It made him remember what he used to be like. It was the same with the other demi-saiyans. Whenever they acted cheerful, they always reminded of him when he was younger. Before his father died, before Cell. It was common knowledge at the Briefs not to mention Cell unless you wanted your body to be black and blue.  
  
Gohan took the capsule and put it into cap. carrier (you know that thing were you put all your capsules in). "Come on lets get this junk loaded," said Gohan.  
  
With that they all got to work, with the guys lifting and moving and Bulma and Bra 'organizing'.  
  
11th of April 778 Sunday 12:27pm The New Briefs Mansion  
  
"Hey dad," said Videl.  
  
"Yes Videl," said Hercule.  
  
"Bulma and her family are already here." Said Videl.  
  
She was sitting on the balcony of the lounge room. She was bored so when she saw the removal truck pulled into the driveway next door, she thought she might as well tell her dad. She had a fairly rotten week at school no thanks to M.T. and Gohan. What she couldn't understand that how Gohan and M.T. were best friends yet they acted so differently.  
  
Gohan wouldn't even smirk let alone smile and bashed up nearly everyone who ticked him off and M.T. would spend most of his time playing pranks on the students and teachers. Everyone knew that those two were trouble but because they had the financial backup of Capsule Corp. (they support the school) and they both get the best grades ever the school couldn't really expel them. This really pissed some people off. Especially Videl. She was rich and got great grades and didn't get any special treatment. Of course she didn't want any special treatment but still. It wasn't fair. Maybe she would tell Bulma. 'No. That wouldn't be any good' thought Videl. 'I'm sure the school sent Bulma letters'.  
  
"Videl," said Hercule.  
  
Videl sat up. She realised that while she 6 hours had passed. "Videl we're going next door to have dinner Bulma and her family. Are you coming and don't worry. It's just casual dress," said Hercule who was dressed in his normal gi.  
  
Videl nodded. "And some of my fighters will be coming," said Hercule.  
  
Videl groaned. When he says "some of his fighters" what he really means is that Sharpner is coming. What makes it worse is that Sharpner wants to marry her and Hercule want him to marry her as well. But neither of them knew that, for Videl, the idea of marrying Sharpner made her sick.  
  
Anyway she got up and walked with her family and Sharpner to the home of the Briefs. When they got there, they were greeted by Bulma and Bra. "Hello," said Bulma in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey Bulma," said Lutop.  
  
"Well come on in then," said Bulma.  
  
As they were walking to the lounge room they passed a door that said "no unauthorized entry". "Bulma," said Videl.  
  
"Yes Videl," said Bulma.  
  
"What's in that room," said Videl pointing to the door.  
  
"Hmmm. Oh that's where everyone trains. If you want we can go and look around," said Bulma.  
  
They all nodded. Bulma slashed her key card, in the card swiping thingy. When she slashed it, a calculator-looking thing appeared. There she punched in the numbers and the doors opened to reveal an elevator.  
  
"Why is there so much security," asked Lutop.  
  
"Privacy," said Bulma.  
  
When the elevator stop there were in the centre of a circular room. All around the room were door's.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the most advance training centre in the world," said Bra.  
  
"What's so good about this place" said Sharpner.  
  
"Follow me and you'll find out," said Bra.  
  
Bra then led them to a control panel. On the control panel were 11 screens. On some of the screens were people. "Mommy," said Bra.  
  
"Yes honey," said Bulma.  
  
"Goten and Trunks are training in the rainforest room, M.T. is in the ice chamber, and of course dad is in the gravity room." said Bra.  
  
"And where is Gohan," said Bulma.  
  
"In the weaponry," said Bra.  
  
"Well where do you want to look at first," said Bulma. "We have 10 different room for intense training, 1 weaponry and 1 break room which we won't go into. So which one do you want to go in."?  
  
"The one that says 'CLIMATE ROOM'" said Sharpner pointing to a door.  
  
Bra smirked. "Well then let's go,"  
  
As the door opened they saw just a normal room. "And this is called the climate room because." said Sharpner.  
  
Bra giggled. "You'll see,"  
  
They walked in the room. It was completely empty apart from a control panel in the middle of the room. "You call this advance," sneered Sharpner.  
  
Bra nodded. "This is the climate room," explained Bra. "And it lives up to its name. It has incredibly high powered heaters and coolers."  
  
"Which means what," said Sharpner.  
  
"It means that this room can reach up to temperatures as high as 90 degrees or as low as minus 65," said Bra.  
  
"Yeah so what," said Sharpner.  
  
"Sharpner," said Videl. "Unless your really strong you would probably die in those conditions," said Videl.  
  
"Yes, but this room isn't really used to make someone stronger," said Bulma. "It was created to improve a fighters endurance."  
  
"Ok what room do you want to see next," said Bra.  
  
"You mentioned a room called the ice chamber, what's that all about," said Videl.  
  
"Well, I'll show you, come on," said Bra.  
  
They left the climate room and walked a few doors down to another room saying ICE CHAMBER. "This is where M.T. is training," said Bulma.  
  
Bra pushed the button on the intercom. "M.T.," said Bra. "We've got company and they want to have a look at the ice chamber,"  
  
Basically that was a sign for M.T. to change back into normal saiyan. Then he opened the door. When they looked in they saw a room that appeared to have a piece of the artic in it. "Welcome to the Ice Chamber" said M.T. "This room is a lot like climate room. Mainly used to increase endurance, but the cold wind and snow make it harder to move so its great for training,"  
  
"How is there cold wind in here," said Lutop.  
  
M.T. pointed to three humongous fans. "The fans spin so fast that no matter what you put in them, it'll just get sliced up like salami," he said.  
  
"I bet I could take anything you could M.T.," said Sharpner. "After all I've been trained by the great Hercule, and who you been trained by,"  
  
"A man named Son Gohan," said M.T.  
  
Videl and Sharpner looked puzzled. "Not the Gohan you know. A different Gohan. Much nicer,"  
  
"Well it doesn't matter if you were trained by Bruce Lee, your not going to beat me because I was trained by Hercule," said Sharpner arrogantly.  
  
But M.T. just smiled. "Thank you," he said.  
  
"For what," asked Sharpner?  
  
"For showing me your weakness. Your arrogance shall be your down fall, as it was my fathers. Besides Videl was trained under Hercule but she was beaten easily by Gohan," said M.T.  
  
"WHAT," said Hercule. "You mean friend beated my daughter. How,"  
  
"Don't worry Hercule. I doubt even you could defeat Gohan. He was able to defeat fully tried adults by the time he was five," said M.T.  
  
"Who trained him," asked Videl.  
  
"A man named Piccolo. He was really strong," said M.T.  
  
"But I started training about the age of six and yet Gohan defeated me easily," said Videl.  
  
"You no how you train is much more important then how long you train," said M.T.  
  
Now everyone looked puzzled minus Bra and Bulma. "Let me explain," said M.T. "Videl you were trained mainly out of pride, and didn't really train as hard as you possibly could. Gohan, however, was trained to defend himself and to survive. Did you know that some men would train for a year straight and wouldn't even come close to beating him,"  
  
The shook their heads. "I didn't think so," said M.T. then he turned to Sharpner. "So you still want to fight me,"  
  
"Of course. I'll beat you into a pulp," said Sharpner.  
  
"As I said before. Your arrogance will be your downfall just as it was my fathers," said M.T.  
  
He then whispered something into Bra's ear. Then Bra said. "We don't need ice there's plenty here,"  
  
"Oh yeah," said M.T.  
  
"Well," said Sharpner.  
  
"Let's start this," said M.T.  
  
Sharpner dropped in a fighting stance and M.T. just stood there. "Let's do this," said Sharpner.  
  
"As you wish," said M.T.  
  
Suddenly M.T. started to move. You could still see him but just. Anyway, in a few seconds his fist made connection with Sharpner's face. The exact same as what Gohan did to Videl the day they meet. M.T. then walked other to an ice block and pulled apiece off. He then threw it to Sharpner. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but could you please leave. I need to train," said M.T.  
  
With that they left. "OK. Which room do you want to go in next." said Bra.  
  
Videl looked around. "How about that room," said Videl pointing to the room saying RAINFOREST ROOM.  
  
"OK," said Bra.  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N My longest chapter yet. 


	6. Gohan's Sword

Chapter 6 Gohan's Sword  
  
11th of April 778 Sunday 1:23pm The New Briefs Mansion  
  
Bra opened the door to the rainforest room. "Be careful," said Bra. "There are a lot of dangerous animals here,"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle," said Sharpner.  
  
"Didn't you learn anything from my brother? You're arrogance wi." but Bra was cut off.  
  
"will be my down fall. I know I know," said Sharpner. "But come on this is a bunch of animal's here."  
  
"These animals have been genetically enhanced," said Bulma. "Whoever they fight they become stronger then. Making them unbeatable. However, we did alter them again. When their fighting someone it takes time for them to become stronger. It's kind of a technique for the animals. And other modification is that the animals are gentle as can be. Unless you provoke them, then they'll act normal and attack,"  
  
Just then a large gorilla came walking by. He was about the size of a tank. "Everyone meet, Kakarrot," said a young voice behind the gorilla.  
  
Behind the gorilla stepped out the boys named Son Goten and Trunks Briefs, both wearing their normal gi's. "Hey guys," said Videl.  
  
"Hey," they both said in perfect unison.  
  
"Whoa," was all Hercule and Sharpner could say.  
  
"Don't worry," said Goten. "Unless you tick him off, he's as gentle as real gorilla."  
  
"Real gorilla's aren't gentle," said Sharpner.  
  
"Your pathetic Sharpner. You've seen to many King Kong movies. In nature, there isn't a more gentle animal," said Trunks.  
  
Sharpner blushed in embarrassment. 'Damn kid. Making me look stupid in front of Videl' Sharpner mentally growled.  
  
"Would you guys like to see the other animal," asked Goten.  
  
"Sure," said Lutop.  
  
Goten and Trunks led them to a lake. Around the lake were all these animals. All of them were larger then what they would be in the wild. "This is Bardock," said Trunks pointing at the Crocodile. "And this is Chichi (fox), Vegeta (tiger), Ox King (Bull), Tien (bear), Yamcha (wolf), Krillen (Chimpanzee) and Goku (lion)," said Trunks.  
  
The lion advanced on Sharpner, who of corse, was scared shitless. "Keep it away," screamed Sharpner who ran behind Goten.  
  
The lion just looked clueless, shrugged (?) and moved to Videl. At first Videl was afraid, but then she could see that the lion meant no harm. Then she petted her. He seemed to like that. "He likes you Videl," said Goten with Sharpner still quivering in fear behind him.  
  
As Videl patted the lion, he seem to smile. Or what passed as a smile for a lion. "They all have weird names," said Videl.  
  
"They're named after friends and allies," said Bulma. "The lion is named after Gohan's father,"  
  
"Gohan's fathers was named Goku," said Lutop.  
  
"Yes and the strangest thing is that the animals all seem to act like the person they're named after," said Bulma. "Goku and Kakarrot is all sweet and gentle but very strong. Chichi has incredible mood swings. Tien acts serious and tough. Yamcha loves to chase things and is sort of the peace maker. All Vegeta does is hunt/train to become stronger. All the Ox King wants to do is eat. Krillen is easily intimidated. And Bardock is very clever."  
  
"Let me fight one. I'll beat it easy," said Hercule.  
  
"Yeah right." said Bra.  
  
Everyone except Bulma stared at her. "Excuse me. I am Hercule! The strongest man in the universe! I don't think this animal could even pose a threat," said Hercule.  
  
Lutop, Videl and Sharpner all nodded in agreement. "OK Hercule, two things. One. If you don't beat these animals within ten minutes then they crush you," said Bra. " and second, just because you beat cell does not make you the strongest man in the universe. For all you know there might be warriors that can destroy planets in a breath."  
  
"Yeah right. Like that will ever happen." said Hercule.  
  
Bra and Bulma smirked at each other knowingly. "Well if you want to fight one of the animals, then you can fight Kakarrot," said Bra.  
  
"OK," said Hercule confidently.  
  
Hercule walked up to the tank sized gorilla and punch him in the face. Hercule was shocked to learn that the gorilla was only slightly dazed. Then the gorilla lifted his arm up, grabbed Hercule by the collar and through him into a tree. Lutop, Sharpner and Videl ran over to him to see if he was all right. "Nice try Hercule, but you shouldn't have tried the sneak attack. The animals don't like it when you sneak up on them," said Bulma.  
  
'And this is the guy who people think saved the world. How pathetic. I think next time we'll just get Kakarrot to save the world' thought Bra. "Well let's go to the next room now," said Bra. "And you two," she pointed at Hercule and Sharpner. "Stop picking fights ok. If you do your going to have a lot of injuries."  
  
They walked out of the rainforest room. Videl noticed a room that said "GRAVITY CHAMBER". "Bulma," said Videl.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"What's that room," said Videl.  
  
"That's one of the most dangerous rooms. It produces artificial gravity, which makes your body feel very heavy," said Bulma. "For safety reasons, we don't let just anyone train there."  
  
"But I can train there right," said Hercule.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "I'm sorry but it's broken and I haven't had time to fix it."  
  
"Damn right woman," came a gruff voice behind them.  
  
They turned around to see to Vegeta. "Hey dad," said Bra.  
  
"Hello sweetie," said Vegeta (I cant imagine Vegeta calling anyone 'sweetie').  
  
"Where's Gohan," asked Bulma.  
  
"Still in the weaponry and he's pretty pissed. He can't find his favourite sword. You know, the one his baka father gave him for his eleventh birthday."  
  
"OK, thanks Vegeta," said Bulma.  
  
Vegeta just growled and walked off. Bra led them to the room that said 'WEAPONRY'. When she opened the door they saw nothing but darkness. "I'll go in first to make sure it's safe," said Sharpner.  
  
Videl just rolled her eyes as he walked into the lightless room. "That's not such a sma-," started Bra but was cut off by a girl-like scream. They rushed in and Bulma turned on the lights.  
  
There they saw Sharpner with his eyes looking up at a spear that was above his head by 4 millimetres. "Holy fucking shit," whispered Hercule.  
  
"What are you doing here," came the young and powerful voice of Son Gohan.  
  
Gohan was wearing a different gi this time. It was navy blue with black boots. It also had a white sash and wristbands. Videl had to admit that in a gi, he looked really. hot. "Well," said Gohan.  
  
"We're showing them around," said Bra.  
  
"Well if your going to look around at least help me find my sword," said Gohan growling.  
  
"What's so good about it anyway? It's just a sword," said Sharpner. Big mistake.  
  
Before anyone could foretell what would happen, Gohan had pulled another sword out and cut off a strand of Sharpner's hair. Sharpner let out another girlish scream and Videl and Bra giggled. "That sword was the last thing my father gave me before he died. He forged it himself," sneered Gohan.  
  
"If the sword is so important to you, then why didn't you turn the light on to look for it," said Sharpner.  
  
"Training. But I couldn't find it so I was going to turn the light on when you came in," growled Gohan.  
  
Suddenly Videl noticed a sword up in a dark corner. "Gohan. Does this sword have a dragon like handle that's golden, a silver blade, diamond in the mouth of the dragon and a ruby, a emerald and a sapphire in the bottom of the hilt," she said.  
  
"Yes. Why."  
  
"Because it's up there," she said pointing to the magnificent weapon.  
  
Gohan looked up at there he saw the dragon handled sword. 'What. How the hell could she find it so quickly when I've been looking for an hour and a half? Maybe she is stronger then we think. Yes I can feel her now. If she were to train under any of the Z warriors she could easily become the strongest earthling. But how did it get up there. I bet it was M.T. Grrr I'll kill him' thought Gohan carefully to himself just in case M.T. was trying to hear him. "Thank you for finding my sword," grumbled Gohan.  
  
"Your welcome Gohan," said Videl smirking.  
  
Gohan was going an angry red in his face. Probably from showing gratitude. He growled. Then Hercule remembered something. "Hey you're the one that gave my little girl a black eye."  
  
"Yeah, so," grunted Gohan.  
  
"So. You should be taught a lesson for punching my little girl," growled Hercule arrogantly.  
  
Videl just rolled eyes. 'Here he goes again. Protecting his little girl and pounding every guy that lays a finger on me. Maybe something will come out of this and Gohan will be a little less arrogant' Videl thought to herself. "Your daughter is capable of looking after herself, and doesn't need an over-protective father like you," growled Gohan.  
  
Everyone looked shocked. Gohan complimenting someone? He really encouraged or complimented anyone unless they had done something really hard or whatever.  
  
"Now. If you would mind I've got training to do," growled Gohan.  
  
"What are you training for," asked Lutop.  
  
"The World Martial Arts Tournament," stated Gohan.  
  
"Then why are you training with weapons," sneered Sharpner.  
  
"Some of these weapons are very heavy. Plus using weapons can improve a warriors focus," said Gohan.  
  
"So. Your going to fight in the WMAT, right," said Hercule.  
  
"Right," said Gohan simply.  
  
"Ha. I'll kick your ass. After all, your so skinny you would have problems lifting a twig," roared Hercule.  
  
"You're a bigger fool that I thought you were. You never judge a warrior by what they look like," said Gohan.  
  
"Oh yeah. At the WMAT I'll beat you into a pulp with strength to spare," yelled Hercule.  
  
"That's what Videl said to me when we first met," said Gohan.  
  
Hercule looked at Videl, who just shrugged. "Now. Go. Away," roared Gohan.  
  
They all ran out. "Is he always like this," asked Lutop.  
  
Bulma and Bra nodded. "The only one he treats with respect is his brother. Sometimes Goten can blow up tons of thing yet Gohan will just hug him," said Bra. "He gives me and Trunks similar treatment, but not as good as Goten. He never feels the wrath of Gohan."  
  
"Well lets go to the last two rooms," said Bulma (I ran out of ideas of the other rooms so I just 6 rooms one weaponry and a break room. I might come up with some overs later).  
  
"Mom," said Bra. "The last rooms are the Hell House and the Hyperbolical Time Chamber." (That's right they have their own HTC)  
  
Bulma's face paled. "Ok then we better go get dinner then," said Bulma.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma. I can handle anything," said Hercule arrogantly.  
  
Bulma's faces then became stern. "No. Those rooms are the most dangerous rooms and are only used in times for extreme training. Any one who goes in there will come out injured," said Bulma.  
  
"But I-" but Hercule was cut off by Bulma.  
  
"You fool. It doesn't matter who or what you are those rooms are dangerous now lets go." And with that she walked off.  
  
"Come on,' said the miniature version of Bulma. "Let's go."  
  
Then they all walked to the dinning room.  
  
11th of April 778 Sunday 7:49pm The New Briefs Mansion  
  
During dinner, Videl chose to set in between Gohan and M.T. she would rather sit next to them then Sharpner. "Hey Gohan," whispered Videl.  
  
"What," snapped Gohan.  
  
"What are the Hell House and the Hyperbolical Chamber like and what do they do," asked Videl.  
  
"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," said Gohan eating some beef.  
  
"I promise I won't make any comments or anything," said Videl.  
  
"Fine I guess it won't hurt," said Gohan. "The Hyperbolical Time Chamber is the second most dangerous room. The gravity is more intense, the air is thicker and the weather can change in a matter a minutes."  
  
"What do you mean by that," asked Videl.  
  
"One minute it can be scorching hot, the next it can be so cold that your hands freeze off. Also there is an endless nothing. If you lose sight off the entrance, you'll likely be lost forever," said Gohan.  
  
"And the Hell House," said Videl.  
  
"The most dangerous training facility in the universe. It is just a nickname. Its true name is Dariongal. It comes from the native language of Vegeta's home land," said Gohan.  
  
"He's a foreigner?" asked Videl.  
  
Gohan snorted. "You could say that. Anyway it means place of fear and nightmares. It can make your worst dreams a reality. It can create warriors of nightmares stronger then you. All in all, we don't use it all that often."  
  
"Why,"  
  
"We all went in there once. We came out alive. Just. Trunks, Goten and Bra insisted that they were all right but Bulma banned them from the Hell House anyway. That's how I got this scar," said Gohan pointing to the scar on his arm.  
  
"What about that one," asked Videl pointing to the scar on his face?  
  
"I gave that to myself. I used the sword that you found today," said Gohan as he shovelled down some rice.  
  
Videl decided to leave at that. Dinner came and went, then the Satan's and Sharpner left to their own homes. When Videl was in bed she thought about what Gohan had told her about the Hell House. It could create warriors that could defeat you easily. It could make you face your greatest fear. 'Ha. I wouldn't have a problem, in that room. After all, I'm not afraid of anything' thought Videl. She would have gone straight to sleep, if it had not been the eerie voice in her head that said. 'Everyone is afraid of something Videl. And we will make you realise your true fear' then the voice faded with an evil laugh.  
  
To be continued  
  
Oooohhh who this is evil nut case. Plz, Plz, Plz, Plz, Plz, Plz, Plz, Plz, prett plz review. Bad or good. All review welcome 


	7. Dark and Light

Chapter 7 Dark and Light  
  
A/N. this chapter will explain more about the evil voice that Videl heard.  
  
11th of April 778 Sunday 11:48pm The New Briefs Mansion  
  
"Who are you," yelled Gohan angrily to three dark shadows. One stumpy (short and fat), one muscular and one lanky (tall and thin)  
  
"That would be telling," sneered the stumpy one.  
  
"If you don't tell me who you are this minute, I'll blast you into the next dimension," growled Gohan.  
  
"Good ahead," hissed the lanky one. "We come from a different world all together. We are only shadows, Gohan."  
  
"How the fuck do you know my name,"  
  
"Your power. You see this isn't the first time our kind has ventured into this world. For thousands of years, our kind have be coming here and recking havoc. In fact all the bad things that happen at night are caused by our kind," said a biggest shadow. "However, when we come here, we do not always come. The sunlight kills us. But some of our kind did return and they told of a teenaged warrior who had incredible power. Power so great that you could defeat any army. That you could destroy any planet. That you could eliminant any opponent."  
  
"Yeah so what of it. I'm strong, so is Vegeta and M.T." said Gohan.  
  
"Yes but they are not as strong as you," said the large shadow.  
  
"Whatever. What do you want with me," growled Gohan.  
  
"We want you."  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan woke with a start. He had sweat pouring down his forehead. 'What the hell was that about' thought Gohan to himself.  
  
He got up to go to the bathroom, when he noticed a piece of paper on his bed. He picked it up to put it in the bin when he saw that it had writing. It was written in the language of the saiyans. It said:  
  
Tarug ron jikol Paozu, garik. O mol salin ento aga chu gan. (this is not real saiyan)  
  
In English it said:  
  
Come to Mt Paozu, tonight. I will explain when you get here.  
  
Gohan thought 'What the hell' and flew off to Mt. Paozu.  
  
12th of April 778 Monday 12:10am Mt. Paozu  
  
"OK. I'm here now what do you want," yelled Gohan.  
  
"Hello Gohan," said shadowy figure behind him.  
  
Gohan turned around. He saw a man with dark hair and red eyes. He was tall and muscular like Gohan and he was dress in black spandex, white saiyan armour with a Transylvanian cloak. His face looked a lot like Goku's and had similar to Gohan's only was longer and went down. "Who are you," said Gohan. 'Must be another dream' thought Gohan.  
  
The man chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint, Gohan, but I am not a dream. I am as real as you or Goten," said the man.  
  
"Who are you? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are a saiyan vampire," growled Gohan.  
  
The man laughed this time. "Very good Gohan. My name Norialc (Nor-ree-ack. The l is silent), and I was a saiyan," said the shadowy man.  
  
"What do you mean 'was a saiyan' and how can your name be Norialc, that means de" but Gohan was cut off by the man.  
  
"My name is saiyan for demon of light. Yes Gohan I am a vampire, but before I became a vampire I was saiyan," said Norialc.  
  
"But, how. Vampires are a figment of the imagination like-" but Norialc interrupted him again.  
  
"Like aliens?" smirked the vampire.  
  
Gohan growled. "Listen, tell me whats going on," he said still growling.  
  
"OK, heres the deal. There are two universes. This one, the light universe, and my one the dark universe. The light one is more complex because in this one there are millions are species and planets. However, in my universe, there are only demons and there is nothing but darkness," told Norialc.  
  
"So why are you here," said Gohan.  
  
"I need your help, Gohan," said Norialc.  
  
"My help?" questioned Gohan.  
  
"Yes. You see in my world there is a demon with power so great, that it could defeat Vegeta with a struggle," said Norialc.  
  
"But I'm stronger then Vegeta," growled Gohan.  
  
"That doesn't matter, nobody knows the true extent of his power. His plan is to kill most life in this universe, leaving a few on each planet so they have some entertainment for later," said the former saiyan.  
  
"But that doesn't make sense. Why would the just kill everything, if they want to rule?" asked Gohan.  
  
Norialc gave a short, hollow laugh. "They don't want to rule, Gohan. They get a satisfaction by killing life," he said. "They just want entertainment."  
  
"So why are you warning me. It can't be to tell be to train," said the teenager.  
  
"These demons can control people as well. I know that you try and protect the humans, even though you despise them. But, you may have to kill some humans to beat them," said Norialc.  
  
"Whatever," said Gohan. "Hang on. Why are you helping me? You're a demon so shouldn't you being trying to kill me."  
  
Norialc hesitated. "I became a demon against my will. I was in the army, like you grandfather Bardock. But when I was there, we saiyans were the most fear warriors in the universe and the Cold Empire was nothing but Prince Cold, who couldn't even compare to King Vegeta (Vegeta's Grandfather). On one mission, me and my father, who I hated very much, were sent to Earth to kill all life. On the way, however, we ran out of fuel and were stranded on a planet, just out side the solar system. Earthlings call it Planet X. It is, in actual fact, the gate way to the Dark Universe. There a vampire bit me and for centuries I have wandered the Dark Universe, killing off any Dark warrior that attacks me. Believe or not, but I am twice as strong as what you were in you defeated Cell. Does that explain everything."  
  
"No exactly. You said something about a 'Dark' warrior. Why didn't you just call them demons," asked Gohan.  
  
"The Dark is an "organization" of demon. They are kind of like a Cold Empire, except with demons. The strong demon I told you about is the one who started it, his name is Frudran which means king demon. A Dark warrior is someone who fights for the Dark. The Dark own army, you could."  
  
"Well that explains everything then," said Gohan.  
  
"And Gohan," said Norialc.  
  
"What,"  
  
"I. ahh. Don't worry it's nothing," said Norialc.  
  
Gohan shrugged and flew off. 'Sorry Gohan. But you will find out the truth soon enough' thought the vampire.  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N Cool huh. Hey people what do you think. And what is the truth about Norialc anyway. Nobody knows. Except me, and trust me. you will never see it coming. ;) 


	8. Noino part one

A/N. thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. And a special thanks to stanley T. I agree. It is going in a million directions. But, they'll all end up in the same place. I can't go in to much detail, but I can tell you that the robot is connected to the story and it will be harder to defeat then Gohan says. And as the story goes on, Gohan will warm up to Videl and become a little more Gohan-like and less Vegeta-like. He'll be nicer to everyone sort of naïve, but not dorky. And this chapter will explain the truth about Norialc, at the end of the chapter, there will be a surprise that NOBODY (with the exception of me) will have ever seen. So this chapter won't have Gohan or Videl in it ok, and because I don't know that years and stuff, I'm just not going to tell you the dates and stuff. At first the story will be used in a present tense, but the flash back thing will be pasted tense of course. Ok, now onto the chapter.  
  
Chapter 8 Noino; part one  
  
On top of Hujari's Peak (not a true place), stands a lone figure wearing strange clothes. At first you would think that he's a vampire with his cloak, but he is also wearing some strange armour. His name is Norialc. He was born a saiyan, but he 'died' a vampire. At the minute he was in deep thought. 'Soon Gohan. You will learn the truth about my father and myself'.  
  
(Now, this is where the chapter really begins)  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Yes King Vegeta, I will tell my son as well," said the beefy saiyan. He had a hard sort of face with a small scar from his bottom lip to his chin. His hair was sticking up in most directions  
  
"Good General Tomiarto, and also give my congratulations to your son for the birth of his first son," said King Vegeta.  
  
Tomiarto growled. 'Why is everyone so excited about Noino's son. They didn't make this much fuss when Dandileo was born' thought Tomiarto. "Yes I will tell him that also," said Tomiarto.  
  
"Good. You may go now," said King Vegeta.  
  
Tomiarto walked off, making sure that the king couldn't hear him growling. 'Stupid boy. He's the one that is supposed to be walking in my footsteps. I'm the one who saved the royal family when we were attack by Gargoyles, yet my son gets all the credit for being the strongest on Vegeta. Ha. I could wipe him easily. He doesn't even act like a saiyan'. The hard faced and muscular General Tomiarto, father of the warrior Noino, was a saiyan that you would not want to make mad. He believed that the saiyans should wipe out life on all other planets, take no prisoners and show no mercy and that sort of thing. Some people believed that he commanded warriors that were only loyal to him, and that he would rise against the king. While Tomiarto was growling in his head, he didn't see the young and beautiful saiyan female, Apela (I decided to use fruit and veg for the saiyan names). So of course they bumped into each other. "Oh sorry, Tomiarto, I didn't see you there," said Apela.  
  
"Whatever," spat Tomiarto.  
  
Apela frowned. "Why are you so aggressive towards me Tomiarto. Your mate likes me and so does your son. If they didn't, then I wouldn't be the mother of both of your grandchildren," she said.  
  
Tomiarto pushed her so she fell on her ass. "You listen here. You are lucky that my mate and son like you or you would be mince meet. As for YOUR children, I want nothing to do with them. They are just a bunch of scum that I have to deal with. If you think I will put up with them for one minute then I will have them slaughtered."  
  
"Why are you like that? You give saiyans a bad name, you know. We may kill off other races, but we are kind to our kin and so should you. And besides, the king wouldn't dare let you kill our children," she argued back to the older saiyan.  
  
Tomiarto just growled and flew off to his home. Apela went back to guarding the palace.  
  
~*~A few hours later when Apela gets off work~*~  
  
From one room in the house of Noino, the strongest warrior since the Super Saiyans, and Apela, bravest guard of Vegeta's Palace, came happy giggles. In the room, Noino and his wife Apela were playing around, kissing, chasing each other and other sorts of playing (nothing sexual). Finally Noino pinned Apela on the bed and kissed her passionately. "You're a funny saiyan, my love," said Noino.  
  
"So are you," giggled Apela.  
  
Noino got of her and lay down beside her wrapping his arms around his love. He noticed that his normally happy wife seemed bothered by something. "What's wrong my love," he said.  
  
"It's just your father. Why is he so fowl to everyone? It's like he wants everyone dead," frowned Apela.  
  
"He probably does. When I was young and I got hurt, he just said, deal with it. My mother however always looked after me. He believes that saiyans should act like other people think we act. Like the barbarians that killed the Tuffles," said Noino.  
  
Apela smiled. "I'm glad that I'm your mate. Any other female would kill for you, so would I," she said in a whisper.  
  
Noino chuckled. "Yes. I can't help being incredible handsome as well as strong," smirked Noino.  
  
"Not only are you handsome and strong, but you are also great in bed," she said also smirking.  
  
They were about to kiss again before Tomiarto barged in, where they quickly separated. "Noino," he growled.  
  
"Yes father," said Noino.  
  
"We are going on a mission in four hours, hurry and say good bye to your mate and mother," he said.  
  
Noino and Apela were shocked. "FOUR HOURS," yelled Noino. "Are you nuts. I want to spend time with my new son and the rest of my family, not go on some bloody mission."  
  
"To bad," he said walking off.  
  
Noino looked to his mate sitting up. "Why on earth do I have to go on the stupid mission? I know I'm the strongest, but that doesn't mean that everyone else are weaklings," he complained.  
  
Apela just looked sad. "I guess your going to have to go on the mission then," she said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Noino just growled as Apela left.  
  
~*~  
  
Noino walked onto the ship that was taking them to planet Earth, the planet they were going to destroy. He could see his mother, Oranga, his daughter, Dandileo and his mate holding there son that was born a few days ago. "Take care my son," said Oranga.  
  
"Come home soon daddy," said Dandileo.  
  
"And don't be to much like your father," whispered Apela into his ear.  
  
Noino smiled and walked onto the ship. As the ship took off, he could see his family waving to him. Tomiarto also saw them and smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are we father," asked Noino.  
  
"We're about half an hour from Earth's Solar System. Why," sneered Tomiarto.  
  
"Because we're out of fuel."  
  
"WHAT."  
  
Noino chuckled. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS SO FUNNY. WE'RE OUT FUEL."  
  
"At least we still have communications," said Noino smiling.  
  
Tomiarto just growled. Just then the ship started to get all bumpy. It was out of control and they were heading for dark planet. "Noino, what's that planet there," asked Tomiarto.  
  
"Don't know," said Noino simply.  
  
"What do you mean don't know," yelled Tomiarto.  
  
"Exactly what I said, and before you ask, the computer doesn't know either. The only information it has on this planet is that some people call it the Dark Gate. Whatever the hell that means."  
  
"Well, we're going to have to land there no matter what," yelled Tomiarto.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder why it's called the Dark Gate anyway," asked Noino.  
  
They had crashed onto the planet and had got out. Only 5 minutes had passed and the father and son had already starting to get on each other's nerves.  
  
"I don't know, now go look for something," growled Tomiarto.  
  
"What do I look for," said Noino.  
  
"Anything," said Tomiarto.  
  
With that Noino walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
Noino was walking through the darkness of the planet. 'Bloody planet. Nothing but darkness' thought Noino. He started to remember something's that were really important to him. First he remembered when he was six. By six he was already capable of defeating warriors twice his age. At age 14 he had won the Tournament of Vegeta (same thing as the WMAT). At age of 19 he was strong enough to defeat anyone in Vegeta's army and at 21 he was the strongest saiyan after the king. But no matter what he did his father would always put him down, make him think that his achievements meant nothing. But unfortunately for Tomiarto he was the only one who thought so. Suddenly 'Go back' said a voice in his head. Noino jumped with a start. 'Go back to the ship' it said again. So deciding it couldn't do any harm he went back to the ship.  
  
~*~  
  
When Noino got back he found that his father was talking to someone on Vegeta (through communications). It was Eguplan, the captain of Tomiarto's army. Noino listened to the conversation. "So how goes the mission," asked Tomiarto.  
  
"It's going fine. We have killed many saiyans," said Eguplan. 'Killed many saiyans? What does he mean by that' thought Noino  
  
"What about the guards," said Tomiarto?  
  
"Slaughtered most of them. One of them wouldn't give up," reported Eguplan.  
  
"Which one," asked Tomiarto?  
  
"Apela."  
  
Noino's eye widened to double their normal size. His Apela dead? Noino continued to listen to what they were saying.  
  
"And what of my family," asked Tomiarto?  
  
"Your mate and granddaughter are dead. We could not find your grandson however," said Eguplan.  
  
Again Noino's eyes widened in shock. His mother, mate and daughter were dead. At least his son was a live but it didn't matter because he would never see his son again. Ever. Suddenly the great rage came over him. His power was raising with incredible force. His hair was. changing (guess what). So were his eyes. With his all his rage backing him up he let out a tremendous scream. His raw energy alone blew Tomiarto back and totalled every machine. "What is that?" stated the general.  
  
"Sir what is your final order," came the voice of Eguplan (Tomiarto is using a communications watch thing which hasn't being destroyed yet).  
  
"Kill the-" but he didn't get to finish as someone blasted the watch.  
  
Tomiarto turned around to see his son. But something was different. His hair was golden and his eyes were teal (think when Gohan went super saiyan 2 for the first time. That is what he looked like). "Noino what happened to you," said the older saiyan.  
  
"This is my anger father. This is the form of a super saiyan," said Noino.  
  
To be continued  
  
So how did you like it. I bet none of you saw that one coming. But that isn't the last surprise. Look out for part two. and I know that the saiyans a bit off character, but its my story so there. 


	9. Noino part two

A/N. hello everyone. Well here's the second part to the history of Noino/Norialc. And me being me, I've left another surprise for you at the end of the chapter, I doubt any of you saw it coming. Ok here it is, the next chapter in the Scar of Remembrance. And I don't own Dragonball z but I do own Noino, Norialc and Tomiarto.  
  
Chapter 9 Noino; part two  
  
"Wh-what did you say," stammered Tomiarto.  
  
"A super saiyan father, a super saiyan," growled Noino.  
  
"But I thought they were only legends," said Tomiarto in fear.  
  
"Well you thought wrong then didn't you," said Noino.  
  
Tomiarto's expression changed from fear to arrogance. "This is excellent. Now we can go back to Vegeta, and get rid of the king so we can rule Vegeta, and then we can go and take control of every species know to the universe," he said with a crackle.  
  
Noino raised his right arm, pointed a finger and shot Tomiarto right in the shoulder. Tomiarto yelled in pain.  
  
"I would never help you try and control the universe," he said shooting Tomiarto in the leg this time.  
  
"But if you do I can promise you the most beautiful women, the greatest riches and the largest planets," said Tomiarto, nursing his wounds.  
  
"The only thing I want is something that you can't give me," said Noino.  
  
"What."  
  
"My family."  
  
Tomiarto was shock. After all the hardship he had given his son he still cared more for his family then anything else. "And what about me. Aren't I family," said Tomiarto.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. You a nothing more then some general who started a rebellion. But your men are probably dead now that you never gave them the final order. You still forget that the elites are one hundred per cent loyal to Vegeta," Noino spat. "And now, you're going to pay for your crimes against the King and Vegeta,"  
  
Noino pointed his hand and shot Tomiarto again, this burning his neck.  
  
Suddenly out of now, a black ki blast hit Noino making him topple onto the ground. Tomiarto seeing his chance, ran for is life. Noino was not fast enough to respond as another black ki blast hit him. 'Damn' he thought. 'He got away'. Noino skilfully dodge another black ki blast and leaped back onto his feet where he was able to defend himself. "Who are you," he yelled to the darkness.  
  
He then heard an evil crackle behind him. He turned around to see a vampire. The vampire leaped at him, Noino dodge and kicked him in the stomach. The vampire recovered from the attack rather quickly and sprung for another leap attack. Noino shot a powerful ki blast at the vampire, which only knocked him back a bit. Then the vampire disappeared. 'Where did he go' Noino asked his mind, but the question was soon answered when the vampire appeared behind them and bit him on the neck. Noino elbowed him in the gut and shot a blast powerful enough to wipe out a planet. Of course the vampire was not strong enough to shield from it so he disintegrated.  
  
Noino rubbed where the vampire bit him. Suddenly, he felt strange, he felt dark and evil and then he passed out.  
  
~*~  
  
He woke up, out of his super saiyan form, in a strange room with a mirror, a chair and a table. He got up to look in the mirror. But when he got to the mirror he saw that he had no reflection. He could also feel sharp needles poking into his lip. He put his finger in his mouth to find he had two very sharp fangs.  
  
All of a sudden a bright light illuminated the room. Noino shielded his eyes against the light. When the light died down he saw something that looked like an angel. "Hello vampire," said the angel.  
  
Noino recognized the voice as the one that told him to go back. "That's right vampire, I was the one that told you to go back to the ship where you found your father organizing the rebellion. My name Jaran," stated the angel.  
  
"That's good but why do you call me vampire," said Noino.  
  
"Because you are," said Jaran. "But because you got him off before he could fully inject the venom (?), you do not have the evil intentions off a vampire."  
  
"But I can't be," said Noino.  
  
"I'm afraid you are, but there is no time to dwell on this, I have a job for you. Your father has absorbed a powerful demon and has now become twice as strong as before. Over time he will become much stronger as well," explained Jaran.  
  
"What's this got to do with me," said Noino.  
  
"First I want you to keep an eye or two on your father, he is likely to make the demons rebel and try and take control," said Jaran.  
  
"That wouldn't be anything new. He is always trying to rebel. What's the second part," said Noino.  
  
"The second part you will not be able to do for a while," said Jaran as he held out a ball in his hand.  
  
The ball started glow and an image off a teenager with black hair and eyes appear. "This is Gohan. In his time all saiyans can go super saiyan," said Jaran.  
  
"That's excellent," said Noino.  
  
"But there are only six," said Jaran.  
  
"What," said Noino.  
  
"A few years from now a empire called the Cold Empire will take control of Vegeta. The saiyans will go along with this until one when King Vegeta, the son of the King you know will rebel. They thought they could win but saiyans are weak compared to the Cold Empire and most of them were slaughtered. However a few did escape. A man names Paragus and his son Brolly. Two men named Turles and Nappa. And a man named Raddiz and his baby brother Kakarrot. Also Freiza took the prince Vegeta of that time away," said Jaran.  
  
"But that's seven," said Noino.  
  
"Raddiz was killed by a Namek who was a enemy of Goku, Kakarrot's earth name. Vegeta killed Nappa for being weak. Goku killed Turles, Brolly and Paragus, because they were threatening to destroy his home. Vegeta and Goku settled down and had some children. All half-breeds. But because of the death of his father, Gohan became a full saiyan," said Jaran. "Gohan will be born on the 20th of May in the year 760 (please tell me if that's correct of not), so you will not be able to help him until then."  
  
"Fine but do I do until then," said Noino.  
  
Jaran held out his hand and transformed his clothes. He still kept his saiyan armour but is was black (spandex) and grey (breastplate, gloves and boots). He was also wearing a black cloak. "So Noino will you will help Gohan fight when the demons attack the world of light," said Jaran.  
  
"Yes I will, but on one condition," said Noino. "You look after my son."  
  
"Very well there is nothing wrong with that," said Jaran. "What is your son's name and I will send a few angels to protect him until he dies."  
  
"His name?" said Noino. "His name is Bardock."  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N. so did anyone see that coming. Please tell me if you did. Next chapter will be back to normal 


	10. Gohan's Past

Hey everybody. Thank you to all those ppl who reviewed my story. I told you u wouldnt of seen it coming. Anyway ive just had another writers block but im over it now. anyway here the new chapter in Scar of Remembrance.  
  
Chapter 10 Gohan's Past  
  
12th of April 778 Monday 5:37am Satan Mansion  
  
Videl was frustrated. After she heard that voice in her head she just couldn't get to sleep. And as nearly everyone knew at O.S.H.S that if Videl didn't get her sleep, she would not be very nice.  
  
At the minute she was punching the shit out of a boxing bag. She was really waiting for Hercules fighters to come for their morning exercise. When they came she would finally have a challenge. Maybe.  
  
All the same she had became very paranoid. When she was punching the boxing bag she heard a sound like a cricket. Normally she would of ignored it, but because of that voice she had become incredibly jumpy. 'This is insane. I'm the daughter of Hercule the saviour of the world. I shouldn't be jumpy like this' thought Videl.  
  
Just then the door opened with a creak. On instinct Videl turned around to see for a split second what she thought was a shadow, but it went almost as soon as it came. Videl decided that she was too tired and tried to get some sleep. She knew that if she didn't get some then M.T. and Gohan would probably harass her about the bags under her eyes.  
  
It wasn't a harassing like a bully, more like friends joking around, except she didn't like either of them as friends or anything else. M.T. was annoying and Gohan was mean, but they did have good qualities. M.T. was always making people laugh and Gohan would never strike a person who couldn't protect themselves. But they still got on her nerves.  
  
12th of April 778 Monday 10:56am Orange Star High School  
  
Why are we here again M.T. said Gohan telepathically.  
  
To learn M.T. answered.  
  
But we're probably smarter then the teacher groaned Gohan.  
  
But we need a high school diploma to get a real job  
  
"Can't we just do what Hercule does," said Gohan who got tried of the telepathy.  
  
"What boast all year and do photo shots," said M.T.  
  
Gohan snickered. "No I mean just get the money from the WMAT," he said.  
  
"I got no problem with that, but mom does and you know it's useless to argue with mom," said M.T.  
  
Gohan sighed. Gohan and M.T. were bored stiff. They were in maths and they were learning stuff that they learnt when they 10 years old. So as you can imagine, it was very boring.  
  
Just then Videl walked in. She looked very tired. "I wonder what kept her up," said M.T.  
  
"Who cares," sneered Gohan.  
  
"Miss Satan, you are 25 minutes late. This is inexcusable, however I will let you humour me with your excuse," said the maths teacher, Miss Kyuni.  
  
"I have a note from my mother," said Videl sleepily.  
  
"Oh," said the teacher embarrassed. "Well then you can just take your seat next to Mr Pencil,"  
  
Videl nodded and walked to her seat next to Sharpner who didn't look to pleased  
  
10 minutes later, Videl was still trying to stay awake, but wasn't doing so well. Sharpner still had a scowl on his face, which Videl couldn't figure out. In the end she decided to just rest her head on her arms.  
  
All of a sudden she started hearing voices. They sounded like the voices of M.T. and Gohan. She looked at the two but their lips weren't moving. It was like they were having a conversation with their minds, but that couldn't be right, could it?  
  
She put her head on her arms again but this time she could actually hear what they were saying. Why's Sharpner so peeved asked M.T.  
  
Because he desperately in love with Videl said Gohan.  
  
Yeah so, what's that got to do with anything?  
  
With these people, the main reason someone doesn't get any sleep is because they were kept up all night having sex  
  
So Sharpner thinks that Videl was screwing some guy right  
  
Yes  
  
Did she?  
  
No. If she did there would have been another scent on her, but I can't smell anything  
  
She couldn't believe it. Not only had Sharpner thought that she had been some slut all night, but Gohan said that he could smell her, which was pretty freaky. After awhile of pondering this, she decided for the best to ignore and forget the whole thing.  
  
12th of April 778 Monday 6:54pm Satan Mansion  
  
It was a dark and stormy night and Videl was all by her self. The power had gone out half an hour ago, and Videl had become scared stiff. Hercule and Lutop had gone to a meeting at the school. After a few more flashes of lightning she ran to the Briefs mansion.  
  
She hammered on the door of the great mansion, until it was opened by M.T. "Hello Videl. What can I do for you on this beautiful night?" asked M.T.  
  
"Can I please come in?" said Videl.  
  
"Come on in," said M.T.  
  
They walked to the living room, where the younger saiyans were watching T.V. "Hey, Videl's here because she's frighten of the storm," said M.T. "How do you know that I'm frighten of the storm," shot Videl.  
  
"Easy, when you came here you were all puffed which is because you were running," said M.T.  
  
Videl looked down and sighed in defeat. "Here you guys stay here, and I'll get some snacks," said M.T.  
  
As M.T. walked off, Videl sat down on the couch next to Goten. "So what are we watching," said Videl.  
  
"Home videos," said Trunks.  
  
On the screen she saw three people she didn't really recognized. One was a beautiful woman with black hair and black eyes. Another was a muscular man who had hair the exact same as Gotens. And the last one was a little boy who looked about three. He too had black hair and eyes. The little boy was on the shoulders of the man and they were all laughing. "Who are they," asked Videl.  
  
"The man and woman are my parents, Goku and Chichi," said Goten.  
  
"And the boy?"  
  
"Gohan," said Bra.  
  
Videl was shocked. How could this little boy filled with laughter and happiness grow up to be a cold and ruthless fighter. It didn't make sense. "But how can that be Gohan. Gohan's all mean and cold but that boy is all happy," said Videl.  
  
"Gohan took the death of his parents kinda hard," M.T. said, as he walked in, wheeling a try of sandwiches.  
  
"Where is Gohan anyway," asked Videl as she took a sandwich.  
  
"Training," they all said.  
  
"That's about all he does apart from homework, school and eating. He some times trains me and trunks, but that's about it," said Goten.  
  
"But what happened, how did they die," said Videl.  
  
"Goku was killed fighting Cell, and Chichi died giving birth to Goten. Gohan took it harder then Goten because he knew them better," said M.T.  
  
Suddenly Videl thought of something. For some strange reason she couldn't help feeling sorry for Gohan, so she decided that she would try to help him become like that little boy once again. 


	11. sorry AN

I'm afraid I have bad news to those who like my story. This story was just really just a test because I was new to fan fiction. So ive decided to stop writing this story. I may decide to continue this story later, but if anyone wishes they can adopt this story for themselves. I have got a new story planned for you guys anyway. Its called Dragonball V; Dragonball Victory. It's my own dbz story with tons of original characters. In fact, the only characters that aren't original are Piccolo, young Kami and Vegeta. So again I'm sorry to those who liked it but you guys will like this one, trust me. And here's a part out of the first chapter of my story. Now enjoy.  
  
Rivals  
  
A cold breeze blew through the trees of the forest surrounding Mt. Porun, but the warriors facing each other didn't seem to notice. The light of the moon shone through the trees allowing you just to see some detail of the warriors. One of the warriors was taller, but looked less human then his opponent. He had green skin and pointy ears that made you think of the aliens that were suppose to live on Mars. He wore a black gi, with pointy shoes, a cape and a turban.  
  
His opponent, however, was very different. He looked only to be about 10 or so and had jet-black hair with piercing navy blue eyes. He was wearing a black gi (like the one Gohan wore in Great Saiyaman Saga), with an orange cloak. Lifting up the bottom of his cloak was a fury brown monkey's tail, which continued to sway from side to side. For about an hour they just stood there glaring at each other. Then the boy spoke. "What are you doing here Piccolo. This is my mountain and your not suppose to be here. After all, you seem to blow up anything you look at with your ugly face."  
  
"You know what I want Ashurii, I want to fight like always. I want to prove to you that I am stronger then you," said his foe.  
  
"Every time we fight you keep saying that and every time I win. When will you give up," asked Ashurii.  
  
"I will never give up, even when I beat you I'll still come back for these heart warming moments," spat Piccolo.  
  
Ashurii rolled his eyes as he threw off his cloak and dropped into a fight stance. Piccolo also took off his cape and turban and dropped into a fighting stance. " Ladies first," Ashurii dared.  
  
Piccolo, ignoring Ashurii's taunt charged forward towards his opponent. He launched a kick to Ashurii's head but the young warrior caught the kick in time and threw Piccolo back a few ft. Just as Piccolo was about to land, he flipped over landing on his feet. Unfortunately his back was turned, which allowed an opening for Ashurii. "Ma. Sen. Ko. HAAAAAAA," yelled Ashurii launching the orange blast.  
  
So how do you like that? Remember look for Dragonball V. and sorry again. Also I can't give you all of the first chapter cause that will be telling. 


End file.
